


Ana & Vitória (Mensagens & Amizades)

by TTStewin



Category: ANAVITÓRIA
Genre: Ansiedade, amizade, poema
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTStewin/pseuds/TTStewin
Summary: Versinhos pra minha grande melhor amiga, que me ensinou que compartilhar meu sofrer alivia o peso.
Relationships: Ana Caetano/Vitória Falcão
Kudos: 2





	Ana & Vitória (Mensagens & Amizades)

Foi a primeira vez que Ana abriu seu coração. E foi para Vitória.  
Vitória proporcionou à Ana algo que ainda não imaginava precisar, uma vez que sempre cresceu em uma família que a motivou, que a amou.  
Ana guardava e entulhava muito dentro de si, por isso que quando chegou à sua porta a oportunidade de conversar.

Com uma troca intensa de mensagens: uma grande amizade.

**Author's Note:**

> Era pra ser poema, por isso o tamanhinho pequeno da fic.


End file.
